sans mots
by pazouzou
Summary: les pensées d'un personnage si la fin avait été autre. Cruz's POV


rien n'est à moi.

c'est juste une petite histoire qui me passait par la tête.

Sans mots

Elle le savait elle allait devoir parler et dire pourquoi. Pourquoi tout cela était arrivé. Le problème c'est que ne savait même pas, elle ne voulait plus savoir, se rappeler pourquoi elle était arrivée dans cette chambre blanche, froide et impersonnel qui donnait envie de fuir. Aujourd'hui elle avait vue sa vie défilée devant elle, elle avait vue la mort d'aussi près que l'on pouvait, elle avait même pensée un moment que tout était fini. Mais la douleur était venue, la douleur physique d'abord, tout son pauvre corps lui avait rappelé qu'elle avait une fois de plus échoué, la douleur morale était venue immédiatement après cette constatation. Elle était si familière, elle ne l'avait pas quitter depuis le jour où son père était mort. C'était il y a si longtemps, la douleur l'avait d'abord la rendue malade, impossible de dormir, impossible de s'empêcher de pleurer, pour une fillette de dix ans imaginer sa vie sans son papa était impensable! Mais elle avait dû faire avec, il le fallait, sa mère ne lui pardonnerait pas un tel manque de contrôle, une telle faiblesse. Elle détestait les faibles! Alors, avec toutes les forces que l'on pouvait avoir à dix ans le cœur déchiré par la mort d'un des seul êtres auxquels elle tenait vraiment, elle avait appris à être forte pour elle seule puis pour deux sa sœur n'y arrivant pas. Elle avait eu peur que la petite fille d'à peine cinq ans ne puisse jamais se remettre de cette épreuve, elle avait tort, elle n'avait pas pu se remettre certes mais de l'abandon de leur mère quelques années plus tard. A seize ans on a besoin d'une mère, ou d'un repère, elle n'avait eu qu'un mur froid plein de haine qui se souciait plus de l'effet qu'elle faisait sur les hommes plutôt que de sa mère et de ses deux filles. Elle était partie un jour de juillet il faisait beau et chaud. Le soir venu les deux filles avaient compris que leur mère était partie avec le mec qu'il ne les aimait pas.

Sa sœur n'avait pas supporté cet abandon et en avait voulue à sa grande sœur, que dire à une fillette de onze ans que sa mère était une garce sans nom? La petite fille avait juste compris que les disputes incessantes de ses deux parentes avait provoquées la fuite de l'une. Il restait encore sa grand -mère plus pour très longtemps mais elle était restée le temps de lui faire comprendre toute les choses concrètes de la vie, l'administration, comment élever une adolescente sans repère, ou encore comment repasser plier et faire la cuisine. Quand elle avait totalement perdue la tête, elle avait été capable de la remplacer de jouer le jeu auprès des assistances, on lui aurait retiré la seule personne de sa famille la seule qui ne soit ni morte ni partie, ni disparue dans un corps malade.

La mort, voilà ce qui la suivait toujours sans jamais vouloir la prendre elle, même si elle était plus proche d'elle que de la vie à ce moment précis, elle savait que ce n'était que pour un temps, après elle devrait se battre et se montrer forte comme toujours. La mort était sa pire compagne. La seule qui l'a suivit tout le long de sa vie.

Tout dans sa vie n'avait été que combats et échecs, chagrins et douleurs réprimés personne ne devait savoir qu'elle pouvait pleurer, qu'elle était constamment malheureuse, personne.

Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les personnes qui lui tenaient à cœur, même avec sa sœur elle n'avait pas réussi à lui faire reprendre le dessus, à la sauver de cette foutue drogue, de ses putains de cachets, de cette vie merdique et enfin de la mort. Quand elle l'avait vue partir dans ses bras, le monde c'était arrête, tout lui avait parue froid et amer, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Puis la douleur qui lancinait, la culpabilité est le poison le plus puissant qui puisse exister et personne ne peut aussi bien nous l'injecter que nous-même. Il fallait encore vivre avec ça, la vengeance avait été son seul palliatif, elle avait tout détruit sur son passage, ignorant comme d'habitude, les sentiments qui la tenaillaient, allant jusqu'à détruire les seules choses qui la maintenaient en vie, son travail et cet homme, il était apparu comme une image de ce que sa vie aurait pu devenir si elle avait été plus ouverte avec les autres. Il avait été là pour elle dans les moments les plus durs,mais elle l'avait rejeté comme à chaque fois, elle ne voulait plus souffrir pour quelqu'un. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il était trop tard, il l'avait marqué, elle ne pouvais plus le repousser. Quand elle avait compris qu'elle avait tout perdu, il était tard, elle avait compris que sa vie ne lui plaisait pas, qu'elle était malheureuse. Elle avait essayer de changer de reprendre ce qu'elle avait perdu, mais elle s'était une fois de plus brûler les ailes. Il l'avait oublier passant à autre chose, et elle n'avait pas essayer de se battre pour lui, ne sachant pas comment et ne voulant plus le faire souffrir. Elle avait retrouvé son poste pour une fois de plus être cassée par la vie, qui ne lui pardonnait rien, elle avait toujours le regard de cet homme, qui la fixait dans la nuit le soir où elle était seule, chaque soir. Cet homme lui avait pris la dernière chose qui lui restait jusque là, sa dignité, sa fierté. Il l'avait salie, marquée par sa monstruosité à jamais. Elle lui avait fait payer, elle lui avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce elle l'avait arrêté. Mais le destin voulant s'acharner avait provoqué la rencontre des deux seuls hommes qui l'avait marqués dans sa chair, le bon et le monstre, maintenant, cet homme qui l'avait aidé à surmonté son chagrin tant bien que mal, l'avait aussi aidé dans sa vengeance, la seule chose qu'elle avait appris correctement. Et il l'avait regardé de ces yeux qu'elle détestait plein de pitié et d'attention. Elle n'était pas une femme qui supportait ce regard, il le savait. Alors elle s'était éloigné devenant la femme qu'elle avait toujours été, faisant abstraction de ses sentiments, remords, regrets et douleurs qui la tuaient chaque jour un peu plus.

Il était son reflet, il avait lui aussi un frère à protéger et à sauver. Elle avait voulu lui venir en aide faire de son mieux pour qu'il ne vive pas ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il vécu la même chose, la douleur et la culpabilité décuplées par les circonstances. Elle s'était sentie comme emportée dans un gouffre sans fond. Il avait lui aussi perdu l'une des choses les plus précieuse au monde, il l'avait accusé, qui ne l'aurait pas fait? Et puis l'enterrement, l'explosion, l'hôpital, la fusillade. Là encore elle avait fait ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, elle s'était vengée pour lui, pour elle, pour tous les autres.

Mais elle avait oubliée qu'elle n'était pas la seule qu'il laissait, elle avait du la couvrir, effacer avec soin toute ses fautes, allant jusqu'à payer à sa place. Pourquoi elle l'avait fait? Là encore au départ elle ne le savait pas. Puis elle avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, elle l'avait fait parce que c'était de son devoir de le faire, elle n'était une balance, elle n'aimait pas les gens qui trahissaient leur parole. Elle l'avait fait aussi pour lui, il aurait fait exactement la même chose s'il avait pu.

La vie, chose bien étrange, qui nous obsède qu'on ne veut pas perdre mais qu'on maudit à chaque chose désagréable, j'avais l'impression d'être une étrangère pour cette absolue elle ne m'aimait pas et moi je lui rendais les coups. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser partir, soit, je vivrais pour la provoquer jouer avec elle, la défier de réussir à me sauver. Aujourd'hui elle avait gagnée, je n'y croyais pas, je pensais pourtant mon cas réglée.

Je les entend venir, ils doivent être deux ou trois peut-être. Elle allait devoir tout raconter, il était sûrement au courant du principal, maintenant il voulait des explications.

Ils entrent, ils ont chacun un air différent, en colère, inquiet, désolé. Si je n'étais pas dans cet état je rigolerais sûrement.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas rit? Des années probablement. Elle ne se souvenait plus, c'était triste, mais elle n'avait plus rit depuis la fugue de sa sœur, cela faisait cinq ans maintenant.

L'homme le plus âgé, s'assoit, normal, c'est lui qui doit absolument avoir des explications, je suis sous sa responsabilité, même en dehors du travail, parfois j'avais envie de l'appeler papa. Mais mon père ne me regardait jamais d'un air déçu ou agacé.

Sans un mot ils me regardent, ils attendent; je prend ma respiration, et une autre personne que moi prend ma voix et commence le récit : « il devait payer pour ce qu'il nous avait fait, il allait partir et faire explosé d'autres bâtiments, j'y ai mis fin. »

Leur regard me disaient qu'ils en voulaient plus, ne pas craquer et parler, laisser cette personne tout leur dire, elle reprit la parole : « je veux pas être faible et sans vie, je veux choisir quand, comment et pourquoi, je l'aurai pas fait si j'avais eu le choix. Ce qui est fait est fait! ».

je les énerve, bizarrement ça me fais mal, avant je m'en amusais. Je ne veux plus les voir mais je continue, je ne peux plus m'arrêter, je leur raconte ma maladie, le choix que j'avais à faire, la pression de ces personnes, ma vie foutue en l'air depuis le début, je n'ose plus les regarder, je crois que je suis en larmes, ma voix reste la même. Je suis mal, j'aimerais dormir.

*

* *

Je suis épuisée, la nuit est tombée, il n'y a plus de bruit, rien juste le noir et le silence. Je sais que je suis vivante, je dois être encore tombée dans les pommes, ça m'arrive souvent depuis le début de ma maladie. Je ne mange pas assez selon les médecins, rien à foutre, j'ai pas le temps de manger leur conneries, ça fait trois semaines que je suis ici, je souffre, mon corps ne supporte plus le traitement, je ne supporte plus rien et la moindre chose que je fais m'épuise! La lumière revient et les bruits aussi,tout me paraît trop violent, et ça me donne envie de gerber. Je suis obligée de rester ici, c'est ma punition pour avoir été aussi inconsciente, le temps de ma guérison je reste dans ce foutu endroit qui pue et m'insupporte. Ils ont commencé par le traitement de choc, histoire de m'assommer plus,maintenant le peu de temps que je passe éveillée je ne peux même plus penser tellement je souffre. Trois semaines, pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'ils ont quittés la pièce. Leur voix se répercutent en écho dans ma tête : « tu n'avais pas le droit de le faire, tu est inconsciente tu aurais pu te tuer! », Sa voix qui répond à ma place : « c'était le but de la manœuvre n'est-ce pas? ». pourquoi je ne lui est pas répondue quelque chose de mordant comme d'habitude? Lui aussi il s'attendait à ça je l'ai vu dans ses yeux après ses mots.


End file.
